What if
by DreamingofPurpleSkies
Summary: A list of what I think would happen if one thing was changed about CCS. May add more lists later if I get enough advice/suggestions.


You know those fanfictions where there's an alternate universe that tells all about the "what if"s that keep you up at night,

You know those fan fictions where there's an alternate universe that tells all about the "what if"s that keep you up at night, pondering? Those questions like "What if Usagi decided that she was insane and checked herself into a mental health clinic?" (Sailor Moon reference) or "What if insert male character was actually a girl or got pregnant (impossible though it may be)?" (Available in just about any fan fiction flavor. My personal favorite would be the smallest differences that turn out to change everything completely. Like in S'Tarkin's Naruto fan fiction, Team 8 (go read. It's good), where simply a change in instructors for Naruto changes events enough that the world looks like a completely different place. So you know what I'm talking about? Those fan fiction?

Yeah, I'm not going to do one of those. I'm not exactly what you call a dedicated writer, nor one who is necessarily on task. Too bad if you thought this was one of them.

How about, instead, I just make a list of insights about what would have happened if things were different. I'll stick to one each chapter and we'll see where we go from there. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any manga/anime that I am attempting to alter beyond all recognition :P

Card Captor Sakura

AU 1) If Touya was Master of the Clow instead of his Sister

If her brother, Touya, was the one who became the Master of the Cards, things would be very different. It would have taken twice as long to collect the cards because he would have accidentally-on-purpose broke the staff in half because it was too girly and Keroberos would have had to forge a new, "cooler" one.

The new cooler staff would be blue and, instead of a bird head, have a claw gripping an orb. In it's mini form, it would look like a blue key, and he would wear it around his wrist, not as a necklace. When Touya is changing the cards, the staff would still be blue, but this time it would have a planet with little moons orbiting around them. Keroberos says that it is a sun and the orbs are its planets. Touya doesn't care. Anything is better than that damned pink thing.

Touya and Syaoran would still have lots of arguments and not like each other, but this time more because they were actually competing now than because Syaoran was taking away Touya's precious sister. In the end, though, Sakura and Syaoran would be together, as would Yukito and Touya.

Syaoran would not take so long to realize he was in love with Sakura, since he didn't have to deal with his issues about her being the chosen Card Captor before decided that, yes, she was amazing and was his soul mate. Instead, he first asked her out to get close to Touya, but found himself falling in love with her anyway when she found out his true reasons. She forgives him because she is a kind soul and can tell that he didn't have cruel intentions and Syaoran promises to always be there to protect her whenever a card gets out of control. This happened fairly often, surprisingly, despite her not being the Master of the Cards, since the cards all thought she was too cute for words.

When it was time for certain cards to be sealed, Touya found, to his annoyance, that they were simple captures due to the fact that, when Sakura found out what was going on and was around, the wayward cards simply flocked to her and willingly were sealed, so long as they got to play with her every now and then.

On the flip side of that same token, other cards will be much more difficult to capture. The cards took it easy on Sakura cuz she's cute. They have no reason to think Touya's cute (except Mirror, which will still have a crush on him) and therefore make his job a mini hell, just for him. This, however, will make them and him stronger in the future.

Sakura would be the one who would be able to see ghosts. She would hate ghost stories all the more for it, but she would also get to see her mother. This would be fair in her brother's eyes, since he had memories of her and his sister didn't. Sakura would grow up with a mother, though not one she could take to parent teacher conferences.

At the final judgment, Yukito would help Touya to win by accidentally distracting Yue. He would know about Touya, therefore by having gained that information, be able to react more when Yue is out. So when Touya makes some big gesture of "Never Give Up" and "Protect The World From the Great Tragedy" and whatnot, Yukito will see from inside Yue and squeal "Kawaii!!" thus throwing off the Moon denizen, allowing for Touya to use his favorite card, Watery, to capture Yue. Yue tries to call it a bad call, but when Keroberos asks on what grounds, Yue refuses to admit, thus instating Touya as Master of the Clow.

Touya would not call the changed Clow cards "Star" cards or "Sakura" cards. He would call them Kinomoto cards, after his family, just like Clow did. Also, they would not be pinky and bubbly, but rather blue and spirally.

Sakura would not have a crush on Yukito. Instead, she would think he was weird because she could sense that he was not human, but since she could see her dead mother, would not hold it against him. When Touya begins to run out of magic turning the Clow cards into Kinomoto cards, she would give her magic to Yue just as willingly as Touya did in the book, but not because she was in love. Instead, it would be because Touya was in love and she wanted her brother to be happy.

Tomoyo would not know what was going on until Touya was changing the Clow cards into Kinomoto cards because she didn't have to make him costumes. She would know that Sakura could see ghosts, however. When she does find out about Touya, she tries to scheme with Yukito for battle costumes for Touya, since it has been Yukito who has prepared battle outfits for him (though these came in only a few different selections, rather than a new one for each card). Yukito would be the one who would video tape, though Tomoyo would create a movie out of those tapes.

Though Sakura does not have as much magic in this universe as Touya did in the original, it would be enough for Yue to survive on until he finished changing all the cards. The reason she does not have as much magic as Touya in the canon is because she is not as old as he was. But this would balance out. This is because Touya would have matured more than Sakura had in the canon and therefore accumulated more magic over his lifetime. So when Sakura's lesser amount of magic is given to Yue, between the two of them, it is enough to sustain the white hair angel.

Keroberos would not be known as Kero. He would be referred to as "that lion teddy" or "you with the big ears" until about halfway through collecting the cards. Then he would be known as "Sunshine Bear" when he ticked off Touya and simply "Beros" otherwise.

Sakura would know that something was up, but would not know that Touya was off being a Card Captor. But she would know about Beros, since no self respecting high school student, no matter how gay he is, would suddenly own an adorable stuffed bear that seemed to twitch every time she looked at it.

When Sakura gives all her magic to Yue, Syaoran is still in town, since his family decided that it would be best to find a way to serve the new master of the Clow. Therefore, when Sakura is acting completely groggy and dazed after losing all her magic, Touya would turn to him and tell him to look after his sister, since by then Syaoran would have already grown a spine and confessed to falling for her. Syaoran would tell him that he already planned on doing so and the two finally admitted to grudging respect for each other, after all that time.

Meilin would never have shown up on the anime, since the other Card Captor would not have been a girl, let alone someone their age. Thank God.

Tomoyo would have still been in love with her cousin, Sakura, but she wouldn't be so flamboyantly obvious about it, since she has no reason to keep making battle costumes and video taping her like some kind of obvious stalker. Syaoran would still think he was in love with Yukito, since he still is Yue, but this time, Syaoran does not try to gain the older boy's affections. Touya is too intimidating for the younger boy to try anything. Besides, he has to pretend to be Sakura's boyfriend at first.

To suit the purposes of his pasts needs, Eriol would not be Sakura's age. He would instead be Touya's age, making his love for the teacher that little bit less creepy (thank god). Eriol would still be unnerving to Syaoran, for the duel reasons that Eriol likes to play with people and because he used to be Clow Reed and therefore cares a lot of mojo.

When it comes time for the movies to come out, there will be minor yaoi. Because it's still a child's show, there won't be anything more than kissing and PG kissing at that, but there will be Touya Yukito times. Because this isn't about a grade schooler falling in love. This is about a high schooler that is hot falling in love with a bishounen. Woot. (Somewhere in the CCS fandom, I just got a standing ovation from the Touya Yukito shippers. LOL)

In the last movie, when the Nothing card comes to suck away everything that used to be Clow, Yukito will be taken away. But that's okay. Syaoran had been taken away, so Sakura is with him in attempt to help. When the Nothing card tries to take her away too, Touya, in a dramatic gesture to save her, throws everything away and touches the Nothing card's heart, who then allows him to capture it and seal it. Instead of thinking he lost his most important person (because he already has), the Nothing card leaves him be, untouched. Everyone is returned and Touya returns to being the most powerful sorcerer in the world, Yukito still loves him; Sakura and Syaoran are reunited once again. Everyone is happy, except maybe Tomoyo, since she never once in the entire story got to dress up Sakura like her personal Bishoujo doll.

Well, there you go. Hope you all enjoyed. If you can think of anything else for this particular AU, whether hilarious or insightful, I'd love to hear it. Please review and tell me what you think might be great to change about this story or any others. Review really move my creative juices. Ta ta for now!!


End file.
